Just Dance
by LittleLostCullen
Summary: Bella Swan is an aspiring professional ballerina. Falling in love, chasing her dream, with a lemon and some drama here and there. Will she actually reach her goal? Will Bella's dream be fulfilled This story is inspired by the movie "Center Stage"
1. The Ballet Company

Ever since I was little I've known that I was destined to be a ballerina. It may seem cliché, but I've always been fascinated in the beauty of the dancers as they gracefully glide along the stage. My parents never really wanted me to be a professional dancer. They really wanted me to be a business woman, or a lawyer, but I had such a burning passion for dance. Earlier this year, I began researching some dance and ballet companies, hoping that they would accept me.

I've been dancing since I was three and my teachers have always told me how good I am. However, they also tell me I need to better my technique. I hope I get my chance to become one of those beauties floating across the stage; hopefully I'll find my center. Today is finally the day of the audition downtown. At this point I don't really care how my parents feel about my future, I'm just happy that I'm doing something that I love.

I felt like I was the most confident girl in the world until I saw the other dancers. They were breaking in their new Pointe shoes, and stretching on the floor. These girls have more than likely been dancing 24/7 since the day they were born. A few of them looked at me like I was some piece of trash in old ballet shoes. A hush came over the room.

A small and slender woman came inside; she obviously was one of the principle dancers of the company. She had light brown hair with auburn highlights, just the sound of her pumps clicking and clacking against the floor made me want to run to the nearest exit. She pursed her red lips as she slowly examined every girl in the room. Then I finally recognized who she was. She is the Renee Camargo, one of the best there is.

"Hello, and welcome to the annual auditions for the Ballet Company of New York City. I'm sure that all of you think you are much better dancers, than you really are. Some of you may be amazing dancers, but just not good enough. Then there is a small amount of you that will actually have what it takes to be in this prestigious company. That small amount of you will actually end up getting somewhere."

At that instant I felt my stomach turn inside out; I don't think I had ever been so nervous in my life. As I made my way over to the barre, I couldn't help but notice the girl who Renee was whispering to. She didn't look much older than me, so I didn't understand why she didn't have to audition. She was tall, lean and I began to realize that she must have been with the company since she was little.

I quickly tucked my chocolate brown bangs behind my ears as the music began to play. There was just something about being at the barre that made me feel at ease with the world around me. It made me feel invincible much like dancing itself. I can recall when I was little, when I thought that I would never be a good ballerina. My mother instilled confidence in me by telling me that I was the best dancer in the world. I can't believe that right now, at this very moment that I am auditioning for one of the best and most world renowned dance companies.

After learning an exceptionally difficult across the floor combination, we had to wait outside while the principals were making their final decisions. I stared mindlessly at my Pointe shoes. They were definitely beginning to wear and become soft. Out of no where a girl with a shoulder length bob sat down next to me, tapping me on the shoulder.

"Hey, I'm Alice Brandon, I'm from New Jersey. What's you're name?"

She seemed to be one of those warm and friendly types. It wasn't a bad thing, but just kind of overwhelming for someone shy and introverted like me.

"Bella Swan, I'm from Brooklyn."

There I go again. I wanted to make friends here so badly, but here I go again with my short and awkward conversations.

"Cool name for a ballerina. So how long have you been dancing?"

She said with a laugh. I was guessing what she meant was I should be in Swan Lake because of my name. Although it wasn't very funny, I laughed.

"Since I was three, it's something I've always had a passion for, so straight from high school, I decided to audition here."

I was so surprised at how interested she looked while I was giving her a piece of my life story.

"I could tell, I watched you in the studio back there, you're really good. I hope we make it, I think we'll be great friends."

She said with a crooked smile as she held the bobby pins in her mouth while getting her bun situated. She was extremely sweet and nice, hopefully she won't turn on me in the long run, since we are competing.

"Thanks, I hope we do too."

I heard someone calling my name.

"Bella Swan"

A statuesque blonde man approached me, he was lean and muscular. I couldn't believe who I was staring in the face right now; it was Carlisle Cullen, the Mikhail Baryshnikov of contemporary American ballet. I used to have a huge crush on him in middle school.

"Ms. Carmargo would like to see you now."

He said with a soft smile. I nervously stared at him like an idiot for a millisecond. My heart felt like it was going to explode. I felt like I was in a horror movie, like the door of Renee Carmago's office was getting further with every step I took. Carlisle opened the door; there she was pursing her lips at me again. I don't think I have ever been so nervous. I felt like I could pass out right then and there."

"Bella Swan, when I was watching you in the studio, I could tell that you have poor technique, too much turn out, and your posture is horrendous."

At that moment, I felt like I had been stabbed in the chest with ten million daggers. I was being insulted and humiliated by one of the worlds most famous ballerinas. What made it worse was, she didn't even tell me whether I made it into the company or not, I was clueless. I had never been told by anyone in my life that my technique was awful, I new it wasn't the best, but I never thought you could have too much turn out as a dancer. I stood there, my eyes warming up with tears; I doubt that I'll make it in this place.


	2. The Fear

I didn't know what else she was going to say. I stood there frozen.

"Another thing I also noticed about you is that you're one of the best damn dancers I have ever seen. You're graceful, I can see the passion in every move you make, and I feel like you can and will improve. Within only a few months here, you could become one of the top dancers in this company. You have to understand this commitment, and you will have to be willing to do whatever it takes to stay here. Are we clear?"

For the first time all day, she smiled. It wasn't a phony smile either. She was genuinely impressed with me. Was she actually letting this train wreck into her prestigious company? Did I actually make the cut?

"Yes, Ms. Carmargo. I will do whatever needs to be done, I won't let you down."

The deal was sealed with a firm handshake from Carlisle Cullen, and a smile from Renee Carmargo. I gave them my appreciation as I turned to leave her office; I almost had to fight back the tears of joy. This was the best moment of my life. I started from a little girl in ballet class, the ugly duckling. Now I was the beautiful swan, among others, but this was only the beginning.

I had only a few months to prove to the principals that I could be the best dancer that I could be. The end of the year performance would be the thin line between life and death in the dance world. The principals would evaluate every dancer, for the last time, to decide who will remain in the company and who wouldn't. I would have to work my ass off these next few months, so I'm going to try to not let this get to my head.

I walked down the hallway with the cheesiest grin on my face, this wasn't your usual Bella, I was ecstatic. The same girl that Renee was whispering to started walking towards me, with a mischievous look on her face. I hope she wasn't going to say anything that would require my signature awkward response.

"Looks like it's time for some new Pointe shoes. If you don't replace them soon, you could injure yourself pretty bad."

I didn't know what to say to that. I didn't know if she was just being deliberately mean, or helpful in a really snobby way.

"My shoes are fine. I've only had them for two months."

I could tell by her reaction to my response that she was not pleased.

"Fine, just remember one thing. The last thing this company needs is trash like you."

I didn't know whether to punch her in the face, or to simply walk away. Thank God the sound of some screaming girl coming from Renee's office distracted me. It was Alice; I assumed that she made it as well.

"I MADE IT! I MADE IT!"

She yelled as she threw her arms around me again. I felt like she was going to break my ribs.

"That's great, I made it too! I hope we'll be roommates!"

I said hugging her back.

At about 3:00 we finally got to go to our dorms, and just as I had hoped Alice was my roomie. I wondered who would get the third bed. I started to unpack my things, and then I heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Alice said as she skipped over to open the door.

When she opened the door, I thought I was going to die. It turns out that the third roommate was the same girl who was being a total bitch to me today.

"Hi I'm Alice Brandon, and this is Bella Swan. Are you our new roommate?"

Alice was so very sweet and bubbly, while I was the shy "emo" girl, and now we had the Wicked Witch of the West as our roommate. Just freaking fantastic.

"Obviously I am, you can't see this huge bag? By the way, I'm Rosalie Hale."

Rosalie said with an attitude. How could anyone be mean to Alice? Rosalie's name sure as hell didn't match her personality.

"Oh, look who it is! It's the hunchback."

Why the hell was she picking on me so much? My posture wasn't a perfect 10, but to call me hunchback was a different story.

"I don't know what your deal with me is, but you seriously need to back off. You don't even know me, and yet you're treating me like shit when we've just met."

I didn't know where this girl was in me all this time. Usually back in high school, I would usually just run away and not stood up for myself.

Rosalie stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. I didn't get what her motive was, or what she had against me other than my worn out shoes. Alice and I just sat there, staring at the spot where Rosalie was standing, in utter shock.

"Who pissed in her corn flakes?"

Alice always managed to make the best out of any moment it seemed; she always said the right thing to ease the tension.

"Well anyway, have you seen any cute guys here yet?"

As soon as Alice brought that up, I wanted to just go under the covers and take a nap. Every relationship I have ever been in ended because I was too shy and awkward.

"No, not really. Are there any guys you know of here?

I would totally go for Carlisle, but he was already married to Esme Simone, another world famous dancer.

"Well, to start there's Edward Cullen, Carlisle Cullen's nephew. Then there's Jacob Black, but he tends to be somewhat of a trouble maker I hear. There's also Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin brother."

How did Alice know about all of these people? I guess I missed a lot when I was on the chopping block in Renee Carmago's office.

"Oh and someone else, Emmet Cullen, he's Carlisle's son. I heard he's really cute, but he looks like he's on steroids"

After a while I kind of just tuned Alice babbling about who's who out of my head. For some strange reason I just had to know who this Edward Cullen was. I couldn't tell if it was his name, or what, but I know one thing; he had to be cute if he was related to Carlisle. I couldn't wait to meet him.


	3. Dinner

Dinner started at about 5 pm. For being away from home, the food wasn't bad at all. The spaghetti wasn't tasteless, as some people will make it, and the pizza was absolutely the best I've ever had. Just as I was about to take another big spoonful of my ice cream, an extremely handsome guy caught my attention from across the room.

He had dark auburn hair, was lean like most of the male dancers here, and was seated right next to Carlisle and Emmet. He had to be _the_ Edward Cullen. Luckily, my new found confidence was beginning to set in, and there just so happened to be an empty seat right next to Edward.

I made my way over to his table, trying my best not to trip. I was almost there until Alice stopped me.

"What do you think you're doing? If you sit there, they will rip you to pieces, and I don't want to have to put those pieces together again," Alice demanded. I hope she doesn't think that I'm trying to cross some kind of line here.

"I'm just going over there to say hello to Edward. After all, you expressed an interest in talking to Jasper," I whispered while giving her a knowing look and slowly walking by her. I just needed to hear the sound of Edwards voice. I just wanted to get to know him a little bit. It's not like I wanted to fall in love with him; well at least not tonight.

As soon as I placed my tray down next to Edward, the whole table was quiet. I knew at that very moment that I was the piece of meat in the lions den, and I would be their next meal. I swallowed my fear and sat down. Rosalie gave me the ultimate stink eye, and started whispering to the other elite dancers.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan, and you must be Edward Cullen. I hear that you're one of the best dancers here." I could tell that he was shocked that I was brave enough to sit with some of the ballet royalty, and even attempt conversation.

"Wow, well I'm Edward Cullen. I'm surprised that you've heard so much praise about my dancing skills," He laughed. I could tell he had a lot of modesty, which I immensely appreciated. I could tell some people here had none whatsoever.

"Thanks for the compliment though. You're new here right?" I was captivated by his smile; his eyes were the most gorgeous shade of blue, with hints of green, and a touch of brown.

"Bella…" He was probably trying to get my attention; I was starting to melt into his captivating gaze.

"Yes, I am. I'm not nearly as good as all of you guys are though." I started blinking numerous times; it was one of my nervous habits. I was trying my best to be as modest as he was, even though I knew that I had to be pretty good to have even been accepted.

"Carlisle was just telling me how great you were in the auditions today. Maybe you will be a new addition to the company after the final performance this year." Rosalie and her friends looked like they were going to skin me right then and there. I could tell they really disapproved of Edward speaking to me.

I couldn't believe that in a few short months I could possibly be dancing with Edward Cullen.

"I mean, I'm not trying to be good, I don't want to displace anyone here," It came out as a jumbled mess. I didn't know what the hell I was talking about; I was stepping outside of my boundaries by talking to Edward. I felt like I was trying to pry my way into the royalty of the ballet company.

"You don't have to be so modest Bella. If you're good, then you're good. You've got talent; don't be afraid to use it." He said as he smiled and shook his head at me for not trying to sound too cocky.

I decided that I was going to get up and leave. I knew that he probably wouldn't be interested in me. After all, I wasn't the beautiful and perfect ballerina type. I was really like the ugly duckling in a pond full of beautiful swans. I didn't have the nerve to talk to him anymore at that point, I felt like I was suffocating myself, He probably wouldn't want a friendship with a nervous wreck like me in the first place, so I began to stand and take my leave.

And then, he gently brushed his hand against mine. Maybe there was a small bit of hope for me; maybe he didn't mind me to sitting down and chatting with his family and peers.

"Hey, you don't have to get up and leave. We won't bite you Bella, you can sit here with us. It's fine with me. You've got to chill out," He said with the most charming half smile, the rest of the table laughed lightly. Rosalie's burning glare didn't even faze me at the\at moment. I was too busy being distracted by Edward's sense of humor.

I don't know what's gotten into me; I have never reacted this way after meeting a guy before. I honestly hadn't thought that I was going to be this enraptured by Edward. I really didn't think that I could have possibly fallen in love with Edward in one night, especially the first night that I had ever laid eyes on him, but maybe I was wrong.


	4. Awkward Hallway Happenings

After dinner, everyone went to hang out in the common area, I got to know some more of the dancers, Angela seems like a sweetheart, and Jessica was absolutely hilarious. It was about 7:30 I headed back up to my room, and I was tired as can be. All I wanted to do was lay in my bed with my Snuggie which was beginning to as if someone threw it into a meat grinder. I didn't want to think about dancing or anything else, especially not Edward. Tomorrow, I would be dancing from 8:00 in the A.M, to 3 in the afternoon. I was really nervous once again, and I was beginning to think that I had some sort of problem.

Hopefully I'll be able to focus on my technique tomorrow, and break in my new pointe shoes. This would be the first pair I've gotten in months (pointe shoes wear out very quickly), and I hated the pain of a new pair of pretty satin shoes that felt like granite when they're fresh out of the box. Trying to keep my mind off of the Adonis in tights was painful enough.

I was almost to my dorm when I heard a faint cry from down the hall. Whoever it was sure sounded like they could use some help, professional help. I had the urge to see who it was; something was telling this would not be good. I walked around the corner to see who it was, and to my surprise, it was Rosalie. The nice girl inside of my wanted to ask her what was wrong.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, closing my eyes not wanting to see her reaction. She turned to face me, her makeup running down her face. I could have sworn I saw scars on her legs as if she used to cut herself. That explains why she always wears full length tights or leg warmers.

"JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" She yelled, and before I knew it, she was gone. That girl really had some issues, and it was safe to say I felt bad for her.

I stood there, still trying to soak in everything that has just happened in the last two minutes. How could someone so perfect, so amazing, want to harm themselves like that. When she's in public, she seems so confident, like she knows she is the best in the company. However, it was still obvious that she was holding back.

I shrugged my shoulders, not wanting to think of anything else but lying in my bed, under the covers, warm, with peace and quiet. I went back up the hallway, making a b-line to my room, only to find a tall guy with a hoodie and sweats on. Will I ever be able to get some rest, and who the hell was I about to run into now?

When I finally reached my save haven, I gently tapped whoever the hoodie clad stranger was. As soon as he turned around, I instantly recognized those beautiful auburn locks.

"Oh hey Bella, I just wanted to talk some more since we didn't really have a chance earlier, I hope this isn't too weird for you." Why did he want to get to know me out of all people, Angela was absolutely beautiful, Alice was super confident, Jessica could talk a hole in anyone's head, and Rosalie was pretty much a given.

"Hey, how did you find my room?" I asked him.

"Alice gave it to me, I asked her for it after dinner, I hope I don't look like a creep." He said with a shy crooked smile. He was really adorable in the strangest way.

"No that's fine, and funny in a strange way." This was so weird.

"Well, since your new here, I just wanted to give you some pointers, this has been my whole life so I thought I could help. Can I have your number so we can text later on? I have a rehearsal in a couple of minutes." He was really nice , and this was kind of awkward, but I couldn't resist his gorgeous face and seductive grin.

"Sure." I said as he handed me his phone so I could type it in his phone book. I was almost embarrassed to pull out my three year old Blackberry when I saw his sleek new iPhone.

"Thanks, I'll call you so you can add my number to yours, see you tomorrow Swan." As he turned around to head back down the hallway, I had to fight to keep my eyes off of his perfect butt, it was like I couldn't get enough of his perfect body. My hands were shaking so much, I couldn't even put my key in the doorknob. When I finally got into my room, I inhaled the bland aroma of the dorm room. Not even bothering to turn on the lights, I slipped off my booties and drowsily headed to my bed. I was disturbed from my moment of bliss when my phone started to vibrating. It was a text from Edward.

**"It's me Edward, I hope we can talk more tomorrow, it's partner rehearsal." **I smiled, I couldn't get over how giddy I was right now. I was trying so hard not to jump out my bed, leaping for joy.

**I'm looking forward to it lol. Have fun with rehearsal tonight. - Bella**

**I'll try, I hope I get a good partner tomorrow ;)- Edward**

**Me too =), goodnight.- Bella**

**Goodnight Swan 3- Edward**

**A/N **

**Sorry this chapter wasn't longer, like I said in on my profile, I have homework that still needs to be done! I'll probably update tomorrow though. **


End file.
